The World Changes
by The Earth's Unwavering Flame
Summary: Six years after iCarly, the gang's in university and Sam ponders the changes they've undergone over the years. NO PAIRINGS. Please R&R.


Howdy, folks! Aren't oneshots fun?

Browsing the site, there are WAY too many stories out there with Freddie bulked up like Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sam a weak little mouse who cries at every insult, and Carly with a temper too high to be healthy. I figured, what the heck? Just write a story already.

I was hooked on the topic of change. Fear the psychological OOCness of Sam!!! FEAR IT!!! SHE IS 3VIIIIILLLLLLLL---*bonk. Ouch. Um. Moving on. I mean to say that Sam has a sudden burst of deep thinking in this and starts pondering the future. She isn't really sure of herself, or anyone else in the world.

So saying, here is the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own. (Wowzers, look!! My first disclaimer without a strange joke mingled in with it!)**

* * *

**The World Changes**

"I'm here!" I roared at the top of my voice, dumping my blue backpack on the floor and making a beeline to the fridge.

"So I gathered," Carly smirked. "It's hard to _not _know when you're here."

"Heck ya. Stupid Professor Wilson kept me for detention because of that F I scored on the Science test."

I saw Carly cringe a little at that. She hadn't done so hot either, and neither had Freddie---which had shocked everyone out of their socks.

Yanking open the fridge door, I grabbed a plate of leftover pork chop and some cheese. Without even bothering to microwave the meat, I sat down at the table and started eating.

"You're going to get listeriosis, Sam!" Carls was nearly gagging at my antics and at the raw, heavy smell in the air. "Just heat it up."

I just swung my legs like a two year old, munching on the Shays' leftovers.

The door swung open again, startling Carly. It shouldn't have; that door has been opening and closing for the past 6 years as Freddifer and I walked through it (actually, walked AND busted through it).

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"The sky, the moon, the clouds, the sun, the stars, the planets, the galaxy, the universe, the atmos---," I started quoting.

"Nothing much. Just studying," Carly interrupted hastily, throwing a meaningful glance at me. I shut up, grinning impudently.

Fredweird sighed, giving me a small smile. "Twenty years old, and still not a speck of change in you."

I normally would have jumped up and bowled him over right there, but I stopped and considered his words. Change, huh?

Sometimes I don't get it. See, people expect Carly, Freddie, and I to have changed dramatically over the past years. They expect Freddie to have abs and a tall built, and be about a thousand million times stronger than me. _Retch. _Well, I'm telling ya, Freddie ain't never gonna be stronger than SAMANTHA PUCKETT. He looks about the same he did six years ago---chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, small build. Sure, he had had glasses around 11th grade that he'd switched to contacts, and he was small and scrawny for his age, but heck, he could lift Carly! In case you're wondering, he's taking a Science major at King's.

Carly was beautiful in the eyes of all men. Even Spencer admitted that she had grown several "pillow cases" more womanly (we had stared at him for five minutes straight, our jaws grazing the floor.). She'd chopped off some hair and was continuously on diets, which I found annoying since she hardly bought anything to eat these days (one reason why I was dining on a sad little pork chop), but she was still my best friend. Forever and ever.

Unsurprisingly, undoubtedly inspired by her all-famous iCarly web show, Carls was studying real hard so that she could get school over with and start trying to worm her way into movies and TV shows. I would be totally shocked if she wasn't hired for a film…what manager wouldn't want people flocking at the theatre to get a glimpse of a gorgeous actress?

Spencer has yet to become world-famous, unfortunately. His work took a little plunge when he tried to bribe his "manager" with an electric wok (Don't ask me to tell you about that one, 'kay? It's a long story.) and he was fired. No worries, though, if you asked me; Spencer was still Carly's goofy older brother. I didn't see him nearly as much these days, what with him at his official studio and stuff. He's way done with university (earning a bachelor's degree), but for some _strange _reason, he seems very unwilling to lose ties with his "hot" teacher, Karen Smith. I commented that it made me barf at the thought of dating your teacher one night, and I got hit with a bunch of pillows.

And now you ask, what about me? How have I changed, and what do I look like? Some days, it's hard to say. I really do look the same as I was at 15---curly blonde hair, frosty sea-blue eyes, and a rough, unkempt edge around me. Mom still drank, which kept me from letting down my guard at all times, but I felt softened around the corners…little random bits of silk sewn in with the rough wires. I still picked on Freddork from time to time, as I was (hooray!) still as tall as him. I didn't go to any gym, and I _did _have my growth spurt, which contradicts what some people believe… (Coughcoughfanfictioncoughcough)…and most of all, I still could fling Spencer over my shoulder and beat him with a ladle. Don't laugh! That only happened _twice _in my life.

I'm still petite for my age. I swear. I wear ripped jeans and I stick my feet up on counters. But there are some polar ends, just as all humans have. Between the bad and the good, a person can't really tell how they've changed, or how much they've loved, or how much they really want to accomplish in life. That's why I say I don't really know myself. I don't know much about Carly and Freddie and Spencer. The knowledge is in fate's hands, and no matter how long I ramble or shout or rant about it all---I know I'll never really be able to reach into the darkest and lightest corners of my soul.

The world changes. So do the people. Look at Carly, the beautiful, funny, caring, smart girl that I adore; Freddie, annoying and amazing at the same time and continuously making me laugh (even if it's at him); Spencer, a gifted sculptor and comedian; and me, a 21 year old excelling in English. It's all in the making.

I walked over to Freddie and Carly, who were obediently studying, holding out the remains of the pork chop. "Want some meat?" I asked, already tired of the cold, bland flavour.

As usual, they looked at me strangely. "Noooo…thanks," came the simultaneous answer as we all exchanged a snort of laughter.

Hey, that's life.

End.

* * *

Thank you and goodnight! Hope you enjoyed the POWERS OF THE HUMAN MIND!!!!!!

Kori signing off at...what, 2 am?


End file.
